Guilt
by yasminehasna
Summary: Tetapi, apa yang dibayangkan Sasuke Uchiha berbanding terbalik dengan realita. Sama sekali tak ada yang menyambutnya. Bahkan, rumahnya serasa tak berpenghuni. Tidak terdengar suara nyaring khas wanitanya. Lampunya pun tak dinyalakan. Apa yang terjadi? [Canon] [My first fanfiction, mind to RnR?]


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Guilt**

.

.

.

Derap langkah pria itu semakin lincah. Perasaannya campur aduk. Rindu, reda dan gelisah menjadi satu. Ia bisa membayangkan putri semata wayangnya menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Ia juga bisa membayangkan wanitanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Ia—Sasuke Uchiha, benar-benar tak sabar bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Sret, suara pintu terbuka.

Deg.

Tetapi, apa yang dibayangkannya berbanding terbalik dengan realita. Sama sekali tak ada yang menyambutnya. Bahkan, rumahnya serasa tak berpenghuni. Tidak terdengar suara nyaring khas wanitanya. Lampunya pun tak dinyalakan. Apa yang terjadi?

Raut panik pun terlukis singkat di wajah datarnya. Langkahnya semakin ia percepat. Namun, ketika Sasuke menyusuri ruang utama, lampu rumahnya mendadak menyala, diikuti dengan suara familiar di telinganya.

"Papa!" Sarada berseru. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia merasa senang. Tetapi, ketika mengingat kejadian dua hari ini, Sarada kembali memasang raut sedihnya. "Kau pulang," lanjutnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menyadari perubahan drastis dari putrinya itu.

Sarada tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk. Wajahnya semakin sendu.

Sasuke pun mengambil langkah mendekat. Ia lalu menyejajarkan badannya dengan Sarada. Bahu anaknya itu kini dipegangnya erat.

"Di mana Sakura?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Mama… ada di kamarnya."

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Sasuke langsung beranjak. Diikuti dengan Sarada yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kemudian disuguhi pemandangan tidak mengenakkan. Sakura terbaring lemas di ranjang kamarnya. Alis merah mudanya bertaut. Segel di dahinya tertutupi kain kompres. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, menghasilkan deru napas yang tidak biasa.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua hari lalu."

"Apa ini sering terjadi?"

 _Apa ini sering terjadi ketika aku tidak ada?_

"Belakangan ini Mama sering jatuh pingsan dan demam. Kata Shizune- _san_ hanya demam biasa. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya aneh melihat Mama sakit."

Sarada hampir mengambil kain kompres dari dahi ibunya, tetapi gerakan tangannya dihentikan ayahnya.

"Biar aku saja," kata Sasuke seraya duduk di samping ranjang. "Kau lebih baik beristirahat juga."

Sarada menuruti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Ia lalu meninggalkan orangtuanya.

Sasuke mengganti kain kompres di dahi Sakura. Namun, tak disangka, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata indah yang menatapnya sayu.

"Sasuke… - _kun_?" Sakura berujar tak percaya. Ia tidak yakin apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. " _Okaerinasai_ ," lanjutnya dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat. Walau berat melakukannya.

"Hn."

"Kapan kau pulang? Apa kau sudah makan malam?" kata Sakura sambil mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya tapi tubuhnya kembali terhempas.

"Jangan hiraukan aku."

"Mana bisa, Sasuke- _kun_." Kali ini Sakura berhasil mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Kain basah di dahinya kini jatuh di selimutnya. Raut wajahnya khawatir, terlihat dari guratan di antara kedua alisnya.

"Yang seharusnya kaupikirkan sekarang ini adalah dirimu sendiri." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Kudengar dari Sarada kau sering pingsan belakangan ini. Apa itu benar?"

"Ah, itu… kurasa aku bekerja terlalu berlebihan."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku… tidak—ah, Sasuke- _kun_! Bagaimana jika kita bertiga pergi piknik besok? Kebetulan Sarada besok sedang tidak ad—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya!" Sakura membentak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sebenarnya tahu, omongannya barusan semakin menguras tenaganya. Hanya saja ia kalah dengan emosinya yang tersulut.

Sasuke pun tersadar, seharusnya ia tidak membuka pembicaraan ini. Namun, tidak sempat ia menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur, wanita itu kembali membuka mulut.

"Kau pergi terlalu lama! Itu alasannya! Apa kau tahu berapa lama kau telah pergi?" seru Sakura tak santai. Ia mengingat betapa berlebihannya ia bekerja. Bukan untuk apapun. Tetapi semata-mata untuk mengalihkan fokusnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama ia telah pergi. Tentu ia tidak tahu. Tetapi, baginya, bungkam bukan pilihan yang tepat kali ini. "Kau… jangan terlalu memikirkan diriku."

Sakura mendecak pelan. "Kau berkata seakan itu adalah hal mudah. Kau salah, tidak memikirkan dirimu bukan perkara mudah. Kau tidak pernah membalas suratku. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau makan dan tidur dengan benar, Sasuke- _kun_? Bagaimana aku tahu apakah kau masih hidup?" katanya terengah-engah. Tenaganya habis sudah. Kepalanya hampir jatuh kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkapnya.

Dan sekarang Sakura berada di dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tidak membicarakannya sekarang. Padahal kau baru saja sampai." Sakura merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu pada suaminya.

 _Suami tercintanya yang baru pulang dari perjalanan panjang._

"Maafkan aku," ulangnya. "Aku menyayangimu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika desir perih menghampiri dadanya. Sampai detik ini pun ia tak habis pikir bagaimana wanitanya bisa begitu menyayanginya. Wanita yang pernah ia tolak, ia sakiti dan hampir ia bunuh itu. Ia tak habis pikir, bahkan setelah melewati perjalanan penebusan dosanya. Namun di satu sisi, Sasuke Uchiha bersyukur memutuskan untuk menikahi Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku minta maaf… untuk segalanya."

Sasuke merasakan kepala wanitanya mendongak menghadapnya. Dua manik emerald itu menatap intens matanya bergantian, seakan menunggu empunya melanjutkan kalimat.

"Kurasa aku akan menetap lebih lama," lanjut Sasuke. Tangan kanannya membawa bahu Sakura ke ranjang, memaksanya kembali berbaring.

"Itu tidak cukup, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn?"

"Aku mau kita bertiga pergi piknik. Kau, aku dan Sarada."

Sasuke mendengus lalu tersenyum. "Kedengarannya tidak buruk."


End file.
